Game Mechanics
A place to decipher the game This will be a long work in progress I imagine. Try to keep it to the numbers. this location is mainly for mechanics not clearly explained in game. It will need some sorting as it grows. Combat Stats Agility factors into the chance that your fighter's hits will connect, and also his chance to dodge attacks. The formula for accuracy is: ACC = 3*AGI / (AGI + STR + STM) Example #1: build is 5-5-5, 15 / 15 = 100% accuracy Example #2: build is 9-4-7, 12 / 20 = 60% accuracy Example #3: build is 4-9-7. 27 / 20 = 135% accuracy The key point to agility is that you must limit your other two stats in order to gain the most from it. The formula for dodge chance is not currently known and may prove difficult to test, since it's based on random occurrence. Stamina 'gives your fighter energy regeneration and damage absorption (armor). Energy is needed in fights to use abilities (attacks, dodges, blocks, etc.), and when energy is depleted, an opponent's attack does 10 extra damage and knocks your fighter to the ground. Your fighter's energy regen is how much energy he regains for each turn of the fight (which uses an automated turn-based RPG system). The formula for energy regen is: REG = 5 + STM*1.5 This gives you the number seen in each character's combat stats page, but the combat system will show smaller numbers rising from the fighters. More testing needs to be done to determine the in-fight algorithm for these. Armor reduces the damage an opponent's attacks hit for. This needs more testing, but I believe it might be a straight deduction (and then rounded off). Presumably, blocks temporarily increase the armor value. The formula for the armor stat is as follows: ARM = STM*1.3 '''HP '(hitpoints) determines how much damage your fighter can take before he is knocked out of a fight. The base for your HP is determined by your stats as follows: baseHP = 38 + 6*STR+ 3*AGI + 8*STM + 16*minimum(STR, AGI, STM) However, your HP is also dependent on your out-of-fights health bar according to this formula: HP = (baseHP / 2) + ((baseHP * Health) / 2) What this all means in essence, is that the best way to boost HP is to increase all 3 stats evenly as much as possible, since that is twice as effective as focusing solely on stamina. Strength still lends a good amount of HP on its own (though not quite as much as stamina), while agility lends half as much HP as strength. Up to half of all that HP will never show up in a fight though if you let your out-of-fights health bar dwindle. Additionally, it seems there is a soft cap on HP, reducing the value at higher levels. Abilities '''Damage base value + mod number (x) multiplied by a stat (shown as an icon). example basic Punch damage is; 1 + 0.7 str. so at 5 str it does 1+3.5 damage (the game rounds up to the nearest) so this does 5 damage. if you had 3 str it would round down from 1+2.1=3.1 to 3 damage. Chance to hit 'is similar, base value + value (x) times agility hit modifier ''example basic Punch 70+20 so the 20 is multiplied by your accuracy. So a 50% accuracy would reduce the 20 to 10. giving you 80% chance to hit before your opponent's dodge is factored in. '''Energy cost '''Is calculated the same way as damage. Exercise Stats have a hidden value shown as a progress bar. I'm calling this hidden number mini points. Mini points are shown at end of day, so diligent testing could decipher exact values. Each exercise generated X mini point per pip shown going to the progress bar. Not sure if each pip is equal value or determined by the exercise. As eluded to at the Sporting Goods Store. at the end of each day you lose 9*stat mini points in that stat which will reduce. Not sure of number mini points required to fill bar, but it increases with each stat increase. Time, Work & Sleep '''Time in game is expressed by a 12 hour clock. 12 in-game hours equals one day. Travel is shown in arbitrary point costs, with each point being about 1/3-to-1/2 an hour. This value varies because the game actually calculates in-game minutes and rounds off decimals for travel time points. So is it more worthwhile to pay for the bus? Longer trips are a more efficient use of money than shorter trips. But paying money to save a few hours every day can really help in keeping up with your workout. It just comes down to if you have the money to spare. Work is your main method for earning money in the early part of the game. There are two jobs that are available all the time, once unlocked. Construction is available right away in the story tutorial, and Pizza Delivery is available once you've eaten a few frozen pizzas. Each spends ten intervals of time to fill a progress bar, at which point you get your money payout. But which is a more effective use of time and resources? The biker camp enforcer job doesn't take any time and gains you $100, so it's a very effective way to gain money if it's available. However, you first have to defeat either Bobo or a few muggers to unlock it, meaning it will have to do work for a while first. It also is only available every third day, making it purely a supplement to your income, instead of a replacement for work. Sleep is your main way of regaining lost energy. In it, you spend hunger and time for energy, health & mood. Unlike work, you get a consistent effect at every interval instead of filling a progress bar, similar to exercising. It will take 15 to 16 intervals to completely fill an empty energy bar because you typically have a small amount of energy you can't spend. This will take about 2/3 of your game day, consume 45 to 48 hunger, and gain about 6% mood. (Older) Work and time For reference I want to keep this because im not certain about the new data above. I tested for the data below and It seemed fairly accurate to me. 'Work' Im not sure all the factors that go into the calculations. maybe mood or stats affect it. Brief testing showed approx 6 hours (24 ticks) for construction and 4 hours (16 ticks) for pizza. $50/24 = $2.08/tick = $8.33/hr for construction. $30/16= $1.88/tick = $7.50/hr for pizza. 'Time' in game is expressed by a 12 hour clock. 12 hours equals one day. The has an arbitaury time unit it uses for travel called 1. Im going to call this a "tick". there is approximately 4 ticks per hour in game. so 48 ticks per day. some tasks seem to take more then 1 tick per interval. such as sleep. Way of the Hidden Bonuses? The "Way of" fighting style provide bonuses but the exact numbers of these are hidden. I also believe they possibly direct how frequently your fight abilities trigger. If someone got some time do some testing on this id be very interested in the results. Example think bear might be increase punch damage ~10% and make your character more inclined to attack rather then block or dodge. Link to some research: ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/punchclub/comments/4o3jc4/way_of_research/[[Category:Mechanics]]